


We make love in the moonlight

by wonuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All of svt are here I just tagged those who were mentioned, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fall finally and Seventeen decide to go camping as a after tour celebration. Junhui makes Wonwoo go out for a midnight stroll with him and they end up fucking in the gazebo in the middle of the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We make love in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be sensual smut at first but idk. Bohyuk is in middle school in this fic so he can kind of match up with Yangyang’s age. I added a little something *eye emoji, sweat emoji* at the end bc why the fuck not. I revised this once so sorry for errors. Also sorry if it get’s kind of confusing tbh I confused myself too. 
> 
> I was listening to Evenings by Beach Season so if you want rly feel it then yeah give it a listen and read. Title is also a play on the lyrics.

It was a chilly night out and after a successful campfire talk the kids all huddled up in their tents to sleep, getting ready for another action-packed day in the morning. As Wonwoo slipped into his single tent, a tent he fought all day for because he was not about to share a tent with the walking bacteria known as Mingyu, he started opening his sleeping bag before he heard someone unzip the tent door and peek inside. He didn’t bother to turn back as he already knew who it could possibly be.

“Junhui why are you here is Minghao not enough for you?” He was about to slid into the sleeping bag but a hand stopped him.

“Xiao Haohao traded me off so he can tent with germ man.” He pouted as he tried to fit into the small tent along with Wonwoo.

“So what? Why can’t you just sleep beside Chan?” He looked at him and poked his pout before slipping into the sleeping bag.

“Wonwoo…..” He sighed dramatically and laid on top of the other.

“I’m bored. Chan went to sleep and everyone else is already heading to bed.” He rested his chin on Wonwoo’s chest shooting him a look he knew the other could not resist..

“I don’t know if you can tell but I too am heading to bed.” Wonwoo grumbled and instinctively ran his fingers through Junhui’s hair.

“Yeah, but you’re not sleeping yet. Come on a stroll with me. I want to see how the night sky looks from the lake and I can’t possibly go by myself. What if I get lost and I get attacked by a bear and get eaten alive. Then you wouldn’t have me and a life without Junhui is not a fun life.” He rested his cheek on Wonwoo’s chest this time and grinned when he heard a long sigh.

“Fine. Let me put on my clothes again. I’ll meet you outside.” Wonwoo sat up and shooed Junhui out of his tent.

Junhui slid out and waited outside Wonwoo’s tent for him to change. The light from the lantern inside casting Wonwoo’s silhouette against the thin fabric of the tent. Junhui bit his lips and tried not to stare. Wonwoo came out the tent and brought the lantern with them and they began their journey to the lake nearby.

“Ah, I love the cold night breeze. It’s so much better than the hot stuffy air from the summer.” Junhui took a deep breath and looked over at Wonwoo who just nodded in silence at him.

“Do you think they left the canoes out so we can get to the gazebo?” Junhui ponder’s out loud and Wonwoo looks at him.

“Junhui are you serious? It’s in the middle of the lake what are we going to do if we sink?” He sighs and pushes up his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know but dying with you isn’t such a bad way to go.” Junhui jokes and Wonwoo shakes his head following the boy towards the lake.

It took only a few minutes for them to reach the lake from the camping quarters and Junhui jumps in excitement as he see’s the canoes still out.

“Yes! Let’s go!” He grabs Wonwoo’s wrist and drags him to the canoes and starts pushing it out towards the lake. Making Wonwoo get in first before grabbing the paddles and hopping in himself.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. I didn’t even bring my phone what if something happens?” Wonwoo glances down at the water.

“Don’t be such a big baby Wonwoo.” Junhui smiles and starts paddling the canoe to the gazebo.

He looked up at the night sky and smiled. Taking in the sight of all the stars.

  
“You can’t see this kind of view in the city.” Junhui looks over to Wonwoo and he smiles when he see’s the other staring up at the sky in awe.

“Yeah you can’t… I should have brought the camera. Maybe I could have got this on a photo.” He kept staring up at the sky until he jerked forward and looked at Junhui who just smiled sheepishly.

“We made it to the gazebo.” He laughed softly and Wonwoo got out stepping onto the small dock area and helped Junhui out. He put the rope around the hook on the dock so it wouldn’t float away and joined Junhui in the gazebo. He was laying down looking up at the skylight from the roof of the gazebo and Wonwoo laid beside him looking up as well.

“This is nice.” Junhui says softly as the moon shined down on their faces.

Wonwoo turns his head to look at Junhui and shivered from the cool breeze, or that’s what he’d like to tell himself. Junhui’s skin glistened in the moonlight and Wonwoo couldn’t take his eyes off him. Junhui noticed out the corner of his eye and smirked.

“Why are you staring at me? I know I’m beautiful and all bu-” He winced as Wonwoo slapped his arm just a little too hard.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” Wonwoo put his hand on the area he hit and rubbed it.

“It’s okay it just stings a little.” Junhui reassured him and turned to lay on his stomach looking at the water surrounding them.

“I always thought that it was pretty to see the reflection of the moon on a lake or the sea. I use to always beg my family to go to the beach back in China. I really loved the way the air smelt and how the water felt around me; cold but comfortable. How about you?” Junhui turned towards Wonwoo who laid on his side.

“I like the beach.” Wonwoo nods and thinks about a time when he and his younger brother made a giant sand castle.

“You know I can’t read minds Wonwoo.” Junhui shakes his head and moves closer to Wonwoo and lays on his side too. “What are you thinking?”

“The time Bohyuk and I made a sandcastle. We worked really hard on it but the water came and messed it all up. Bohyuk cried and I just laughed and hugged him.” Wonwoo smiled at the memory and didn’t notice how cold he was until Junhui intertwined their hands. Somehow Junhui was radiating heat even in the cold.

“You’re mean you shouldn’t have laughed.” Junhui pursed his lips. “I miss Yangyang. I wish we could go to the beach together again.”

Wonwoo looked at Junhui and brought him closer; running his fingers through Junhui’s hair. It always seemed to calm Junhui down.

“How has he been? Is your mom updating you?” He asks softly and Junhui closed his eyes and Wonwoo’s touch.

“Yeah, she says he’s doing good. I still miss him though.” Junhui leaned into Wonwoo’s touch and looked up at him. “One day we should all go to the beach. Me, you, Bohyuk, and Yangyang.”

Wonwoo smiled and nodded. “That would be nice.”

Wonwoo moved his hand from Junhui’s hair and ghosted his finger over the shape of Junhui’s jaw and lips. Admiring how the moonlight cast a sharp shadow over them; making Junhui look ethereal. Junhui watched him with a soft smile the feeling of Wonwoo’s cold hands against his warm skin made him shiver slightly. Wonwoo moved his hands and Junhui reached up to cup Wonwoo’s cheek in his hand. Wonwoo’s skin felt so cold and he watched as Junhui leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. Wonwoo melted into Junhui’s warm touch and brought him closer; returning the kiss.

Kissing Wonwoo felt exhilarating to Junhui. Yeah, he’s stolen a couple of pecks here and there and made out a few times with Wonwoo, but this time, he felt something more; something he can’t explain. All he knew is that Wonwoo must have felt the same thing as he felt Wonwoo’s skin start to warm up. He parted from Wonwoo’s mouth to catch his breath and they stared into each other’s eyes for a while before Wonwoo spoke up.

“You’re so lovely, Junhui.” Wonwoo looked over Junhui’s features and he feels like he’s never seen anyone so beautiful before.

“So are you.” Junhui smiled and brought Wonwoo back in for another kiss.

Wonwoo gladly kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Junhui again. Junhui tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Wonwoo followed him. Their lips moving rhythmically against each other. Wonwoo turned on his back and brought Junhui on top of him so he could hug him tight around his waist. Junhui held Wonwoo’s face in his hands and nibbled on his lips making Wonwoo part his lips as he gasped quietly. Junhui slipped his tongue into Wonwoo’s mouth running it against the other’s as well as the roof of his mouth earning a shiver from beneath him. Wonwoo had gripped Junhui’s waist as they made out under the moonlight; only stopping once in awhile for some air.

Junhui had pressed soft kisses all over Wonwoo’s face before trailing them down his neck and Wonwoo let out a shaky sigh. His skin felt on fire as Junhui pressed kisses all over his neck. Biting his lip as Junhui nibbled on the sensitive skin.

“J-Junhui...the other’s will see.” He tilted his head back as Junhui kept on leaving light purple marks.  
“Let them.” Junhui murmured on Wonwoo’s skin; blowing cold air against the marks earning another shiver from Wonwoo.

Junhui reached to the collar of Wonwoo’s shirt and he sat up. Looking down at Wonwoo as his skin glowed from the moonlight beneath him; the purple marks noticeable on his neck. He rubbed his hands against Wonwoo’s chest lifting his shirt up slightly in the process.

“Junhui we can’t. It’s cold. We’ll get sick.” Wonwoo looked up at him and reasoned.

“Oh well. We can have more fun together in the morning without everyone.” Junhui grinned at the thought and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but only because you’ve got me craving your touch.” Wonwoo pulled Junhui back down to kiss once again.

Junhui smiled in the kiss and ran his hands up Wonwoo’s shirt. His fingers ghosting over Wonwoo’s chest before leaning down to press wet kisses up Wonwoo’s stomach and chest. Wonwoo let out a soft groan as he felt Junhui’s tongue run over his nipple. Junhui lapping at it as he motioned Wonwoo to lift his shirt off. Wonwoo leaned up a little and slipped the shirt off him giving Junhui more room to roam his hands over; making Wonwoo shiver once again and groan when Junhui pulled on Wonwoo’s nipple letting it go with a pop so he could move over the other one.

Wonwoo could feel Junhui’s half hard cock against him as he moved on top of him. He moved his hands from Junhui’s waist to his hips. Pushing him down on him and making Junhui moan softly. Junhui had laid his cheek against Wonwoo’s chest as Wonwoo continued to rub their hips together; letting out soft sighs of pleasure. Junhui kept sighing softly and letting out tiny noises; the sounds making Wonwoo’s blood rush straight to his cock. They kept rubbing themselves out on top of each other before Junhui sits up and pulls his shirt off of him. The sight making Wonwoo bite his lips and run his hands over his chest. Junhui shuddering from the cold before he started thrusting his hips back on Wonwoo’s; moaning softly and tilting his head back. Wonwoo groaned and ran his nails down Junhui’s back. The sight of Junhui rubbing himself on top of him too much for Wonwoo to handle. Junhui bit his lip and moved Wonwoo’s hand to his crotch.

“T-touch me…” Junhui breathed out shakily and looked down at Wonwoo with lust in his eyes.

Wonwoo nodded and rubbed Junhui through his pants; watching Junhui’s reactions as he did so. Junhui titled his head back and Wonwoo began pulling down his joggers and underwear; lifting Junhui up so he could pull them off and Junhui settled back down on Wonwoo’s hips. Wonwoo took Junhui’s hard cock in his hand and began stroking it causing Junhui to curse out and throw his head back. Wonwoo felt his cock twitch in his pants as he watched as Junhui became a moaning mess above him. He ran his thumb over Junhui’s slit; rubbing the bead of precum over his head causing Junhui’s toes to curl. Wonwoo stopped stroking Junhui and lifted him off his hips; making him lay on his back with his legs spread so Wonwoo could move his head between them. Wonwoo started stroking Junhui again and Junhui looked down to watch him do so. Gasping at the sight when he saw Wonwoo wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Wonwoo sucked and licked at the head; looking up towards Junhui who was resting on his elbows his head tilted back with his mouth parted. Wonwoo relaxed his jaw and took Junhui fully in his mouth; bobbing his head back and forth on Junhui. The other moaning out as he reach a hand over to grip Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo’s never went down on anyone before but he has seen it a couple of times and tries his best to mimic that. There’s a little too much teeth for Junhui’s liking, but it doesn’t matter when Wonwoo is making him feel this good. He bites his lip when he feels Wonwoo swallow around the head of his cock and he tugs on Wonwoo’s hair so Wonwoo would keep doing that.

Wonwoo had to stop soon after to catch his breath and Junhui moved to kiss Wonwoo. The lust taking over them as Junhui kissed him roughly his hands working on getting Wonwoo out of his pants.Wonwoo helped him and pulled them off along with his boxers. Junhui taking Wonwoo’s cock in his hands and giving it long slow strokes making Wonwoo groan deep in his throat as they kissed. The sound making Junhui tug harder on his cock. Junhui was much more skilled than Wonwoo at this and Wonwoo could tell by the way he seems to know how to make him feel like he’s on cloud nine. Junhui moved from Wonwoo’s lips to his cock. Licking up the precum that dripped from his slit. He looked up at Wonwoo who just ran his fingers through Junhui’s hair and groaned softly through parted lips. Junhui took a deep breath and took Wonwoo fully in his mouth despite the size of his girth. The feeling of his cock fully in Junhui’s mouth could have had him cumming right then and there but he bit his lip and tried to keep calm; breathing heavily as Junhui sucked him dry. He watched as his cock disappeared in Junhui’s mouth over and over again and he was so close but as soon as his stomach started to tighten Junhui pulled away and straddled Wonwoo’s waist again. Junhui looked down at Wonwoo and took the both of their cocks in one hand and he started to rub himself on Wonwoo again. Junhui held himself up with one hand as he moaned out for Wonwoo. Wonwoo held his hips and guided Junhui’s hips onto him; the both of them moaning messes as Junhui started to thrust faster. Wonwoo thrust his hips up to meet him halfway and looked into Junhui’s eyes as the other smiled down at him. He leaned up to kiss Junhui all over; leaving marks on Junhui’s neck just like he had done to him earlier. Junhui panted and moaned in Wonwoo’s ear; he was close and Wonwoo knew it. Wonwoo moved one hand to wrap it around Junhui’s on their cocks to make it tighter around them and Junhui was whimpering from the pleasure. It only took three more thrusts for Junhui to moan out Wonwoo’s name and cum all over their hands and chests; Wonwoo following soon after from the sight. Junhui fell on top of Wonwoo from exhaustion and Wonwoo chuckled; holding Junhui close to him.

“We are all dirty.” Wonwoo nuzzled his nose into Junhui’s head and Junhui mumbled against Wonwoo’s chest that they were surrounded by water and could clean up later.

\---

“So how exactly did you two get sick?” Joshua asked as he looked down at the two boys before looking over to Chan.

“I don’t know anything don’t look at me.” Chan shook his head and went to go play with Seungkwan and Vernon.

Wonwoo makes a mental note to get Chan a present for covering up for them. As they cleaned up with the lake water last night Junhui started to sniffle and sneeze and Wonwoo knew this was coming. They had kicked Chan out of the tent when they came back and made him sleep in the solo tent to which he didn’t argue; too sleepy to even question the two.

“I told you, Joshua. I got a message from Wonwoo last night saying he felt sick and I caught it from him.” Junhui told Joshua with a straight face as he drank some warm hot chocolate than Seokmin had made them.

“Fine. You two just stay here for the day. I’ll have Mingyu check up on you every once in a while.” Joshua put on his hiking backpack and looked towards Mingyu who nodded.

“Not the walking bacteria.” Wonwoo grumbled and Mingyu shot him a smile to which Wonwoo scrunched up his nose.

“Alright, we are headed off okay. There is snacks in my tent for you two to eat. Stay covered.” Joshua heads over to where the rest were and Woozi who had been silently watching goes up to him.

“I’m telling you they snuck out last night to fuck.” Woozi snorts as Joshua shrieked and looked around to see if anyone heard but they all just gave him weird stares.

“They wouldn’t. They aren’t even like that...are they?” Joshua questioned and looked at Woozi.

“I’ve caught them making out in the practice room before I’m almost certain they fucked.” Woozi looks back at them and makes a face. “That’s so gross though couldn’t they just wait till we got back to the dorm or something. There are bugs and shit on the ground.”

Joshua just shook his head and sighed calling out to the kids to make sure they’re all there. He doesn’t need one of them getting lost.

\---

Mingyu came back to the camping quarters a little before the afternoon to check up on Wonwoo and Junhui and boy did he never think he would hear what he just heard coming from one of the tents.

“Uh… Wonwoo?... Junhui?...” He stood outside the tent and soon the noises stopped and he saw Junhui unzip the tent and peek his head out before peeking back in and whispering something to Wonwoo. He had opened the tent all the way this time and Mingyu face turned red as he saw them both naked.

“Listen germ boy. You have two options. You leave and forget this happened or you join in on the fun.” Junhui smirked at his last option and Wonwoo rolled his eyes before reaching over and dragging Mingyu in; Junhui closing the tent behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> So after this I pictured wonhui having regular fucks bc they're just that into each other. Woozi ends up catching them in the practice rooms and doesn't understand why they just can't keep it in their pants until they get home or when ppl aren't trying to actually practice. Mingyu joins in sometimes bc why not and Minghao finds out and is disgusted.
> 
> Follow me on twt if you want @wonhvis
> 
> Also pls tell me if you liked this and comment your thoughts. This isn't my first time writings smut but I haven't written good stuff in a while so idk if I am still a good writer or not. Anyways thanks friends have a great day.


End file.
